Parents Ruin Everything
by silentXtears9331
Summary: Anything can happen when two teenagers get locked in a closet...


Hey guys! I just got this idea earlier today... I think you'll like it! I thought it was different... and maybe even a funny idea... but anyway, I hope you like it! Review, too!

PARENTS RUIN EVERYTHING

"Hey, Phil?" Keely asked as she walked with him downstairs to the utility closet.

"Yeah, Keel?"

"Why are we going to the utility closet?"

"Oh, I need to get the vacuum out. My mom wanted me to run it."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense."

"Yup," he said with his boyish grin.

Keely smiled and jabbed him in the side gently. He returned the favor, and they both laughed.

"Hey, Phil?" Pim said as they came downstairs. "I'm going out with Jason."

"Who's Jason?" asked Keely cluelessly.

Phil answered for Pim. "Her boyfriend."

"Oh, okay. Well you two have fun!" she said excitedly.

Pim rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Blondie." Keely stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. Pim did the same and she walked out into the kitchen to grab her wallet.

Phil and Keely proceeded to the utility closet. He opened it and walked in a little ways, and Keely followed him in a little bit.

"Okay... let me see if I can find it... ah hah!" He then walked over to it and Keely followed him.

Then, an evil idea popped into Pim's head. She put on her evil, mischevious grin and casually walked over to the closet, whistling.

Phil and Keely furrowed their brows and looked at Pim confusedly.

"Pim..." Phil said cautiously, "What are you doing?"

"What makes you think that I'm doing something? Can't a girl whistle once in a while?" she asked, pasting on an innocent look.

"Yeah... sure," he said, turning around alongside Keely. Then they heard the closet door slam and lock. Phil and Keely rushed over to the door and started banging on it.

"PIM! UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Phil yelled.

"Yeah!" Keely screamed.

Pim gave no reply. All she did was let out her evil laugh.

"PIM! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T UNLOCK THIS DOOR I WILL PUT MY FOOT DOWN!"

Keely looked at his foot as it went down on the ground. "HE DID IT, PIM! HE PUT HIS FOOT DOWN!" Keely yelled. Then, Pim made her evil plan lengthen. She turned off the light switch that was connected to the closet (which just happened to be on the outside of the closet).

Keely screamed and grabbed onto Phil. Pim doubled over with laughter, fell down on the floor, and started rolling around. Phil just rolled his eyes at Pim and squirmed away from Keely and started banging on the door again.

"PIM! WILL YOU AT LEAST TURN THE LIGHTS ON?" he yelled. They heard nothing but the front door slam and lock.

Keely rolled her eyes, put her back on the wall of the closet, and slid down. "Great. Now what? I can't see anything and I'm afraid of the dark."

"Don't worry, Keel, I'll protect you," Phil said in a somewhat serious voice. Keely couldn't determine whether he was being serious or joking. She just didn't reply.

They sat there in silence until Phil spoke up. "Do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Nope. Do you have yours?"

"Nope."

"Do you have a flashlight?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope."

Keely groaned, started to get worried, and started to ramble. "How long are we gonna be trapped in here? What if we're trapped in here for like two days? There's no food in here. What if we get hungry? And there's no water. What if we get thirsty? I have claustrophobia. Do you? I do. I'm scared!"

"Keely!" he said, trying to calm her down. She looked at him with worried eyes. Well, his silhouette, anyway. "First of all, my mom gets home at 2:00."

"AM!" she exclaimed.

"No, Keely," he said, trying to be patient with her. "In the afternoon."

Keely breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay. Good."

"But I don't know what time it is," Phil said disappointedly.

"I have a watch! Will that help?" she asked.

"Gee, I don't know... what do you think?"

Keely nodded her head. "Yeah, I think it will." She then glanced at it and banged her head against the wall repeatedly.

"Bad news?"

With every bang, she said, "It's... only... 11... o... clock!"

Phil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Keely... Keel... stop it!" he said, holding her head still. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm so worried, Phil!"

"Don't be. It'll be okay."

"Yeah... yeah, I guess it will."

After about twenty more minutes, their eyes began to adjust to the dark and they could see each other better.

"Okay, now I can actually SEE you," Keely said happily.

"I can see you, too."

"I feel tons better now," she said.

"Me too."

Then Keely thought about something and her eyes became wide with worry once again. "Uh-oh."

Phil looked at her. "What?"

"I just thought about something."

"What?"

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

Phil banged his head against the wall gently. "Oh, Keel..."

Keely just looked at him innocently. "What?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about two hours of talking about nothing and everything, Keely brought up a conversation about a movie they had went to see two days ago. "Hey, that movie we saw Thursday was pretty good, huh?"

"What, Just Friends? Yeah, I know! It was really good!"

"What I liked about it the most was that after tons of years of being friends they finally got together! I was about ready to throw my popcorn at the screen in frustration. But luckily, I held myself together."

"Yeah, that was a good thing. What was your favorite part?"

"What do you think, Phil? THE KISS! DUH!"

Phil smacked himself in the head. "I shoulda known that," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, you should have."

"Oh, what am I going to do with myself?"

Keely jabbed him in the side gently again. He returned the favor again.

"You know what really makes me mad, though?" Keely said.

"What?" Phil asked.

"When two people that are supposed to be together are way too stupid to do anything about it! That just irks me!"

"I know, me too!"

"I just wish..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me! Please?" he asked, putting on a puppy dog pout. Keely looked at him and she couldn't resist.

"Okay..." she said, turning her body to face him. She then took his hand. They could both see everything clearly now. They looked into each other's eyes. "Phil... I've been hiding this for a while now. But I don't think that I could hold it in anymore if I tried my hardest."

"Okay, what is it?" They were both too busy lost in each other that they didn't hear the front door open.

"Phil... I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you. You mean the world to me. You're my best friend and the most important person in my whole life. I would do anything for you."

"What are you trying to say, Keel?" Phil asked. He knew what was coming next. At least he HOPED he knew what was coming next.

"I'm trying to say... that I--"

Then, as if by magic, the lights came on and the door opened. Keely quickly let go of his hand and they looked at Barb and Lloyd.

"Hey, you two. Don't worry, Pim's grounded for three weeks."

"Okay," Phil said. Then Keely followed him out of the closet and into the living room.

"Hey, what were you gonna say in there, Keel?" he asked.

Keely opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Oh, n... nothing, Phil. Look, I really need to get home. I'll see you at church tomorrow." She turned and walked out the door.

Phil watched her walk out the door. "Why is it that parents ALWAYS have to ruin everything?" he thought, smiling at Keely as she walked. When she was safely inside, he walked up the steps to his room and started playing his drums.

Meanwhile, Keely thought, "Why is it that parents ALWAYS have to ruin everything? I was ready to tell him that I loved him!" But then a thought crossed her mind. "Oh well. Maybe I wasn't ready after all."

She shrugged it off and walked upstairs. 


End file.
